Unconditional Love
by D.G. Potter
Summary: Post-war era. Harry loves Hermione but is unable to tell her afraid to have his Heart broken and for her safty since not all Deatheaters aren't captered. Like one Lucius Malfoy.rnFirst fan fiction. no flamers please


It was a bright sunny day as the boy- who- lived looked out the window. He could see the people below hurrying about the busy street. He turned away from the window and sat on his bed. He shared a flat with Ron and Hermione.  
"They have no idea how lucky they have it!" He thought "All running about their little lives with out a care in the world."

He wondered when Hermione was getting home. He didn't like her out by herself. It had been several months since the end of the final battle. Their side had side had been victorious and he defeated Voldermort. He had fulfilled his destiny, he was now able to live a normal life( well as normal as the savior of the wizarding world could live.). Even though they had won the war there were still casualties on both sides. Half of the staff at Hogwarts, including Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney (she of course already predicted her demise), and Professor Vector. Some students had died also, many were Slytherin because their families were death eaters. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Percy, Colin and Dennis Creevy were lost from Gryffindor house. Cho had died too many from the other houses had perished also too many to name. Harry felt so guilty that he had lived and the rest died. It wasn't their war to fight it was his and they had died to fight with him. He thanked Merlin that none that were too close to him died. The Weasley's had all survived well except for Percy ( as far as Harry was concerned he wasn't a Wesley anymore). Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin and Hagrid survived. Even Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy managed to stay alive.

Even thought he was glad the world was rid the world of Voldermort, he was still worried about the last of the death eaters roaming the streets waiting to avenge the death of their fallen master, especially Lucios Malfoy. Malfoy had managed to escape when Voldermort was killed vowing to personally make their lives a living hell. So he was on edge all the time. He placed ward after ward on their flat to protect them from the enemy (with Hermione's help of course)

He was in deep thought when he heard Hermione come home. He sighed in relief to know that she was home safe and sound. He saw her put down her handbag and he got up and made his way to stairs to greet her.

This is the best part of my day!! He thought. As he finished his thought Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Oh, how he loved that smile! He had loved her forever. He had almost lost her in the final battle. Voldermort almost killed her. he selflessly put him self in danger to save her to save everyone. His love for her kept him strong it kept him going. She had always been there for him through good and bad. He would have never forgiven himself if anything happened to her. He never admitted his feelings for her. He didn't want things to change if she didn't like him back. He would rather be her friend than nothing at all.

As Hermione looked up she saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. She loved when he came to greet her as she came home. She loved everything about him. If only she could muster up some of that Gryffindor bravery and tell him that she loved him. He was the great Harry Potter there was no way a bush haired- book worm- know- it –all could be good enough for him. She didn't she could handle the rejection if he didn't return the same feelings. She stated to walk up the stairs to him. As she reached the top of the stairs she noticed that look on his face that he was just in deep thought. She was just about to take the last step up the stairs when she lost her footing and was about slam into the ground she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Hermione!! Are you ok? Maybe you should lie down." Harry said with worry. He scooped her up and carried her to his bed to set her down.

"Thank you Harry that was close but I'm fine really you don't have carry me." Hermione said slightly embarrassed. "I should have looked where I was walking silly of me really...." she rambled on. Harry put a finger to her lips and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hermione, you need rest you could have fallen down the stairs and I don't know what I would if anything happened to you!" As he finished he hugged her tightly.

"You need to take some time off you work too much! We could go away for a couple of weeks and Ron of course. You know get out of the city have a holiday, go shopping, whatever you want just as long as you take sometime off." Almost begging her.

"Harry I'm fine really you worry way too much not that I don't love you worrying about me. A holiday does sound but I have loads of work to finish and..." again a finger was put to her lips.

"Good it's settled then a holiday starting now! I think we should go out, maybe to diagon ally there's a new quidditch broom I want check out and I know you want to get your pretty little hands on a book or two." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"Well I would like a new book and you have been wanting to go get a new broom. Harry are you sure that you want to go out into Diagon ally what if Malfoy is there? What if he's waiting with a trap? You know you always fall into traps." As she said this she realized she had said the wrong thing. Harry's look on his face turned from happy to concerned.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you im so sorry!" She said on the verge of tears in fear that he would get angry. She looked him he look so sad she would give anything to take his pain away. He had been though so much and all he wanted to do was spend her, to be with her and now all she was doing was bringing back old memories. Her memories were not as bad his but hers weren't any better.

Hermione thought to her self the day of the final battle as she looked at Harry. She had almost died that day but Harry wouldn't be the boy- who-lived- to – save- everyone if he didn't come to her rescue. Harry had taken the killing curse for her. She remembered seeing his body fall to the floor seemingly lifeless. Tears had formed in her eyes as the images of that night played in her head. As Harry fell to the ground Hermione rushed over to him and held him in her arms. She cried for what seemed hours. She didn't even notice the evil laughter that came from Voldermort. As Voldermort was approaching them Hermione felt Harry Stirring in her arms. She couldn't believe it he had opened his eyes. She was never so happy to see to see those beautiful emerald eyes staring back at her. All time seemed to stand still. To them nothing and no one else mattered even Voldermort fastly approaching them could have broken that moment.

"Harry?" Tears cascading down her face.

All Harry did was smile his whole face lit up. His eyes turned into the most beautiful Shining emeralds she had ever seen, the worlds most precious jewels were second-rate glass compared to his eyes.

As Harry sat up he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. She couldn't help but smile and pull him into a great big hug. As they were in each other arms reality set in as Harry was ripped from her arms. Hermione looked up to see Harry in the grasps of Voldermort. To her surprise Harry still had a smile on his face. He turned his head to her and winked. She couldn't believe it how could he be smiling and winking at a time like this.

As Voldermort was about to shout the killing curse at him when Harry spoke up

"Don't you know that that silly little curse won't work on me. I've escaped it twice are you going to see id 3rd times a charm well go ahead your wasting your time it wont work. Tom, Tom lets face it, it won't work on me."

As he finished taunting Tommy boy, Harry punched him in the face. Voldermort went down like a sack of potatoes. Harry pulled out his wand and was shouted the killing curse. At the same Voldermort was opening his eyes and was trying to stand up. He looked up with pure terror on his face. That was the last thing they ever saw Tom Riddle do. The curse killed him instantly and evaporated into dust.

Hermione ran up to Harry and held him, just held him there were no word there were no need for words. Everyone around them was cheering and celebrating but to them there was no one there but them.

Since then little was said about what happened that day, especially by Harry. He usually stayed in his room when Hermione wasn't home. He rarely got out or ate much. Hermione was so worried about him. He needed to talk about it. He needed to get it off his chest. It's not healthy to stay cooped up inside replaying events in ones head. She knew Harry didn't want to have this conversation but it needed to be had. She would do anything for him. She would give up anything and everything for him, work, and books. She would even throw away Hogwarts a history for him (not he could ever be that cruel). Anything to take away the pain he has suffered over the years. She had tried many times to talk to him but he always changed the subject. This time she wasn't going to back down. She wasn't going to give up till they could achieve the closure they so desperately needed.

It was her now who was in deep thought. Harry looked at her and smiled. How he loved they was she bit her lip when she was trying to figure things out in that pretty lil head of hers. He knew what she was thinking. She wanted to have a talk about the final battle. He knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

She finally looked up at Harry. He locked eyes with her he could get lost in her eyes. He could see his future in her eyes. He saw children with unruly black hair green eyes and bushy brown hair with green eyes. A big family like he always wanted and a love he never had. She was the reason he lived the reason he never gave up. He couldn't do that to her he could never leave her he needed her. She saved him from the curse his love for her saved him. He looked back at her and he saw tears streaming down her face. He immediately ran over to her to find out what was wrong. He sat down on the bed next to her and she immediately jumped into his lap. He was hugging her as if she would disappear if he let her go. He just held her as she broke down in his arms. As he stroked her hair soon her sobs turned into light sniffles. Harry moved the hair out of her face to see her fast asleep. He smiled at his sleeping angel and got up to lay her down. He tried put her down but she wouldn't let go of him. He knew she wasn't going to let go of him not that he minded so he laid down with her. He loved this feeling he never wanted it to end. Harry wished he could fall asleep and wakeup with her in his arms everyday. He soon fell asleep with Hermione securely in his arms. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled then fell back asleep right where she always wanted to be.


End file.
